


Breaking Point

by GreenBread



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Clementine (Walking Dead), Blood and Gore, Clementine Has PTSD (Walking Dead), Clementine Has a Prosthetic Leg (Walking Dead), Dark, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inner Demons, Mental Health Issues, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), Permanent Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, She Also Has a Really Bad Potty Mouth, Smoking, The Season 2 Rewrite That No-one Asked For, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: "Losing people is like ice. One person; one weight, there's some strain. But more weight; more people, it shatters," Clementine shook her head sadly, tears filling her amber eyes like a puddle. She gazed at the floor, lost and hurt. "And I don't know how much more weight I can hold before I break."Luke looked at her sympathetically, the warm glow of the campfire lighting his face in a dazzling orange hue. He knew what she referring to, you don't make it eleven years without losing people. He looked down at the empty beer bottle resting between them and back up again. Maybe letting Clem have a drink was a horrible idea...He should've listened to Kenny when he said that drinking immediately after losing someone important was a bad thing to do. The man was talking from experience after all. It doesn't help, not in the slightest. He watched in comforting silence as Clementine wiped her eyes with her sleeve. He’d always prided himself with being a shoulder to cry on, just this time he didn’t know what to say. No-one did.Or,Clementine has been through a lot throughout the years. Just how much more would it take to finally break her?The answer? Not much.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine & Kenny (Walking Dead), Clementine & Sarah (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Kenny/Sarita (Walking Dead)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Animal I Have Become

It was early in November and Clementine had just turned nineteen one week back. The soft white snow crunched satisfyingly under the weight of Clementine's black combat boots. The wind howled as it travelled through the woods and owls hooted into the dark, yet beautiful night sky. Vibrant stars, somehow still visible despite being millions of miles away, twinkled softly. Space had always amazed Clementine. The scale of it all, the emptiness filled with massive objects that floated around like fireflies. How did this all start? Clementine wondered. How did the walkers come to exist? She had come to terms with never knowing years ago but even then, she had still wondered. The 'D' on her cap swayed in the breeze, a few stitches keeping it on. She knew it was going to fall off soon. And that thought saddened her. That cap had been with her through everything and was her last link to the past, her last link to a world without walkers. A better world. 

She sighed and kept walking. The escape from The Delta was messy. Everyone but her and Violet had died. Even then, they didn't escape without injuries. Clementine had lost her leg and a pitch-black prosthetic filled the void where her leg used to be. Violet had burns running up the side of her body from being hit by a stray molotov. She has been self-conscious ever since. The thought of what happened to Carley, Christa's baby, would never leave the brunette's mind. Her happy face suddenly blasted apart by a shotgun blast, leaving nothing but a shower of blood where her head used to be. Lilly had killed her. She had taken the life of another Carley. 

Violet didn't judge when she emptied an entire AK-47 magazine into the bitch.

She had been through thick and thin with that child. _Her_ child. She had met up with Christa and Omid shortly after shooting Lee. It was only one month after they reunited that Christa dropped the bomb that she was pregnant on her, which looking back, was incredibly obvious. The sudden mood swings, the vomiting... Everything. Omid got killed because she was stupid and left her gun unattended. Christa never forgave her for that. Clementine couldn't blame her. 

It wasn't too long after Christa had given birth that they got kidnapped by bandits. At the time, Clementine thought they would just rob them and kill them. Oh no, they did far worse. They brought the two to their camp and tied them up in cages. Every fucking night the sick fucks would rape them, for two years. Clementine shivered at the memory. She never did get her revenge and that thought pissed her off.

The girl had escaped with Carley, sadly leaving Christa behind. She was too pregnant to run with them. She ran and ran, never stopping even as the years went on. Eventually, she stumbled upon a community, The New Frontier. Naively, she thought that maybe they were decent people. Instead, they stole Carley from her and booted the teenager out. She had finally found Carley years later, stuffed in a locker like a dog. She adjusted the metal flask attached to her belt.

"Clem?" A feminine voice spoke, breaking the brunette out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah, what is it, Vi?" She answered, her tone flat and void of life. 

"Do you ever think if we'll find somewhere nice? Like that place, Wellington, we heard about." Violet asked hopefully. Clementine shrugged her shoulders. 

"Even if we do find someplace like that, I'm not sticking around. Waste of time. A haven where everyone gets along is a fucking pipe dream. How long until their true colours show?"

"I-"

"It. Will." Clementine cut in, leaving no room for argument. She ignored Violet's huffing and crouched down. Animal tracks. Perfect. She reached her hand down and traced the outline of the track.

"What is it?" 

"I... I honestly have no clue. Some kind of boar? Maybe?" The amber-eyed girl responded. They were fresh. "Whatever it is, it isn't very big." 

Violet approached and crouched down beside her. "Is it even worth it?" She thought aloud, cocking her head in the way that made Clementine's heart burst. 

"Considering that one of us won't starve from this, then yes. It's worth it. We have no food to ration in the first place. At least we'll have _something_ to eat."

The blonde curtly nodded and stood back up. Clementine followed suit. She started following the tracks, not bothering the check if Violet was following or not. 

* * *

The pair had been following the tracks all night. The harsh morning sun was reflecting off the snow and blinding the two girls. Clementine winced in pain, the advanced prosthetic, a gift from Javi for helping him out with the whole New Frontier mess, had been rubbing her stump raw for the entirety of the walk and it was only now just becoming unbearably painful. 

"Look, Clementine. You need to rest." Violet spoke.

"We need the food, Vi, or else we'll starve to death," Clementine argued back. Violet sighed. 

"I'll hunt the food, you rest here." The blonde gestured to the fallen tree lying in the clearing. Clementine grumbled, but hesitantly agreed. She limped over to the log and heavily plopped down on it. The brunette snaked her arms down to her prosthetic and slowly took it off. The cold air nipped at her naked stump like tiny ferocious piranhas. The stump was red and sweaty. All though it was painful to take the robotic leg off at first, it quickly turned into relief. She smiled warmly at the blonde crouched down beside her and pulled her into a kiss. One which the blonde melted into.

"Just come back. Please." Clementine begged, breaking the kiss. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you too..." 

Violet nodded and stood, her back straight for once. "Don't worry about it, Clem. I always do." 

"I know... I-Its just-" Violet kissed her.

"I said don't worry," She flashed one of her rare smiles at the brunette. The same smile that keeps Clementine going in the darkest of times. "Anyway, I gotta go before we lose it, okay?" 

Clementine nodded and watched sadly as the blonde left her sight. The forest seemed empty now that she was alone. But she knew that wasn't true. Behind any tree there could be a walker, waiting silently in the shadows. Waiting to sink its teeth into anything alive. Waiting to add to the undead population.

The liquid inside her flask swished as the brunette changed position so she was laying on her back. The snow had long stopped falling, maybe an hour or two ago. Clementine wasn't sure. Sighing, she sat back up. She unclipped the flask hanging from her belt and held it out in front of her. Memories assaulted her. Carley's brain splattering over her, the explosion that detached her leg, the two years of rape when she was only nine.

Fuck it.

Clementine unscrewed the lid and downed its contents. The whiskey inside burned her throat but she would be lying if she said it wasn't enjoyable. She cleared her throat and breathed out, the breath shaky. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she threw the once full flask to the ground with clear aggression. She buried her head into hands and cried.

Why? Why were people so cruel? What had she done to deserve any of the shit she's been through? But, maybe she did. She was the reason so many people had died. Lee, Omid, Christa, Carley and Chuck. Clementine chuckled but there was no trace of humour. She owed that old homeless guy her life. Lee sat down next to her, he was like a ghost; barely see through, detached from reality. 

"Y'know, I would've lived longer without having you tie me down. A weak, useless and pathetic eight-year-old girl." He said, his normally comforting voice gone and instead replaced with anger.

"I know." Clementine sobbed.

"Oh? Really? Sure you do," Lee said, his words dripped in venom. "After all, that's why you continued killing everyone else. You enjoy it." 

"No! No, I-I don't..."

Lee scoffed. "Quit the bullshit, Clementine. We both know that you like it. You kill everyone close to you, Clem. You could have prevented all our deaths. Each and every single one." 

Clementine glared at him. Behind the ghost stood rows of people, faces from her past, people who died because of her. Gabe, Omid and Christa, all the kids from the boarding school, the people of Richmond, James. The list could go on and on, but one face stood out the most. Christa's baby, Carley. Stood at the front.

"Why did you let me die, Clem? You could've saved me."

"N-no, I couldn-" 

"Shut up! You could've... You could've saved me... You were my mom and you killed me!" 

Her head was suddenly blasted open. Leaving nothing but a stump where it used to be. The child's limp body fell to the ground. 

Lee marched up to her and opened his mouth. However, before he could speak, her face went flying to the side.

Violet stood there, worry in her eyes. The blonde's arm was still outstretched from where she slapped the amber-eyed girl. Clementine looked at Violet and barreled into her. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and cried into her shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" Violet asked. Clementine nodded. The blonde just held the brunette's shaking frame tighter. 

"I caught it by the way."

"Oh, good," Clementine sniffled. "Thank you."

Violet smiled reassuringly, rubbing the teen's back. 

* * *

"Now! I'm warning you. Where is the rest of your group!"

Clementine watched in unfiltered rage as some bandit held her girlfriend at gunpoint. It was night and it was raining.

"I'm telling you, I'm by myself for fucksakes!"

"Cut the shit, kid!" A black man wearing a hoodie shouted. Clementine aimed her pistol to one of the five men and fired. The shot hit the man nearest to Violet in the neck. He clutched fruitlessly at his neck. 

"Violet! Run!" She yelled, also running. A shot rang out and sudden pain erupted from her right hand. Her ring finger had been shot off. She dropped the pistol. "Fuck!" She screamed, still running.

She briefly debated hiding but realised it would be pointless, the blood from her hand would leave a trail leading directly to her. She stopped at a cliff edge, at the bottom there was a river. Another bullet tore through her shoulder and sent her flying into the water below. She let out a soundless gasp.

She crashed into the freezing cold liquid and flailed helplessly. She couldn't breathe. She regained her bearings and swam up. Clementine poked her face out of the water only to smash her head into a rock. She was knocked unconscious instantly. 


	2. Back From Cali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine needs a break.

"Fuuuuuck..." Clementine groaned, her face down in the sand. She coughed and water flew out of her mouth. She slowly pushed herself up and rolled over onto her back. The sun was blinding and as Clementine went to shield her eyes she noticed something. Her ring finger was gone. Shock overtook her system and she started to hyperventilate. Memories of last night rolled into her like a tsunami. Violet!

"Shit! Where is she?" The tanned girl questioned, thoughts flying through her brain as fast as lightning. 

"Okay, okay. Breathe, Clem. C'mon, you got this." 

The 19-year-old nervously ran a hand through her blood-soaked hair. It was matted and practically sticking to her scalp. Cautiously, she sat up, wincing as she did. Her attention diverted to the bullet hole sitting uncomfortably in her shoulder. Clementine took off her navy blue jacket and inspected it. After a brief moment, she exhaled a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank God..." She muttered. "Gone clean through. Two holes, one on each side."

At a snail's pace, the brunette clambered onto her legs, the prosthetic somehow still attached. "Thank you, Doctor Lingard! You deserves a raise. Holy shit." She spoke her thoughts, giggling a little.

Amber eyes scanned the beach and found no sign of her beloved baseball hat. Thoroughly saddened by the loss, she closed her eyes and gave herself a moment to grieve. Yes, it was just a hat, but she couldn't give two flying fucks. It was important to her. Her last memory of her long-dead parents. Guess she's disappointed them too... _Nothing new._ She glumly supposed. The teen slipped her jacket back on and walked forward. 

She approached a wooden overhang. It was corroded to hell and back. The thing looked like it could snap apart at any given moment. "If my shoulder wasn't fucked, I could probably lift myself up to there," She grumbled. "But then again, I don't trust that thing. The fucker's probably more broken than me." _A bit of dark humour never hurt anybody_.

Her shoulder's sagged heavily as she shuffled further along down the river bank. The bleeding from her lack of a finger and hole in her shoulder had long since stopped. Still, the threat of infection was incredibly high unless she took care of her wounds. It only took a minute until she found what she was looking for; a flight of steps leading up to where the flimsy wood overhang was. 

Each stair creaked and moaned under the girl's weight. She groaned at what was ahead of her. "I'm sick of these forests. A change in scenery would be fuckin' wonderful." Clementine childishly whined, but continued forward all the same. The tall trees offered much-appreciated shade from the ball of gas hovering in the sky. Granted, some specks of light weren't filtered by leaves, it was still better than nothing. 

She hummed to herself. It was the same song she would hum to Carley to calm her down. God, she was so _little_ and so... optimistic. She was the balance that she needed and with her gone... Clementine stopped humming, startled out of her thoughts. She heard a twig snap behind her. The brunette spun around and was met with a yellow dog already mid lunge at her. She raised her arm to protect her neck. 

The dog bit around her arm and tore into the flesh and muscle as it tackled her to the ground. The animal shook its head from side to side, sawing into her arm. Clementine threw her fist at the dog's nose. It connected and the canine recoiled, letting go of her now mangled arm. The dog growled menacingly at her and took a few steps back, preparing for another attack. The dog jumped and Clementine's prosthetic leg slammed into its torso. 

The dog hurtled through the air and landed, dust and dirt kicking up from the ground. Clementine pulled herself to her feet, pulled out her knife. The sun reflected off the sharp edge of the steel blade. The dog was baring its pointed fangs at her. Its bloody lips sneered upwards. The tanned girl breathed out evenly and everything went silent. All that mattered was and the dog. She knew in all confidence that what happened now ould decide who would win the fight. The hungry dog or the hungry girl.

In perfect synchronisation, they charged at each other. The dog jumped and Clementine slid. She raised her knife as she did and it cut into the animal's neck. Her knife travelled down the dog's body. It's golden fur split apart as the knife cut through its flesh. It landed heavily and all its internal organs flooded out of its carcass and onto the dirt. It's guts staining the grass scarlet. 

Clementine looked at the bloody knife and then the dead dog, bewilderment in her eyes. 

"Holy shit..." She muttered in amazement. The brunette gazed lovingly at her trusty knife. "I always knew you were amazing, but... God damn, I love you even more now!" 

And then the adrenaline ran out... Her arm _hurt._ She painfully hissed as she pulled the sleeve of her jacket down to cover it. Sighing in relief as the coolness of the jacket helped dim the pain. She glanced down occasionally as she walked, the hot blood was staining the clothing. Clementine pocketed her weapon. 

It was only five minutes later when her vision suddenly swerved and the teen collapsed. She hit the ground on her injured shoulder, it started to bleed once again. She groaned and shuffled backwards, her back hitting a large rock. Her eyelids felt heavy and her entire body ached. 

"A little rest... Never killed anyone..." She mumbled, half asleep. Her eyes closed. 

* * *

Upon re-opening her eyes, she could see that the forest was drenched in a warm orange glow. The sun was setting. Although her vision was still a bit faulty, the recognisable movement of walkers was as clear as day. Clementine could only count up to five until a burning pain shot through her head. She yelped and brought her hand up to her forehead. A headache, great. 

The walkers looked at her. She looked at the walkers. Her eyes widened as they started to move toward her. She scampered to her feet and began to sprint in the other direction when a walker cut her off. It fell on her, bringing them both down. Its jaws snapped inches away from her face. Suddenly, the walker went limp, a machete was buried in the back of its head. The body rolled off her. 

"I'm outta arrows here, Luke! Grab her and let's go!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I got her, Pete."

Clementine felt an arm go under her shoulders and another fit comfortably in the nook of her knees. She rested her head weakly against the man's chest and instantly passed out once again.

* * *

  
"Shit..." Luke whispered, shocked. "She's pretty beat up, ain't she?" 

Pete leaned down to get a better look. "Jesus... Thankfully we can patch her back up at the cabin. Assuming she doesn't die of an infection first. Those wounds don't look fresh."

Luke nodded in agreement and spoke up once again. "I dunno, man. This one looks fresh to me," Pete followed the other man's gaze onto the brunette's blood-soaked sleeve. "I mean, it's still bleedin' really bad." 

Clementine groaned and Luke instantly dropped her. "Shit! It's a lurker bite! Fuck!" 

"Easy, boy. Calm down," The older man reassured. "Look at her eyes. She hasn't turned." 

Luke huffed in agreement and started pacing. Pete sighed and shook his head. As he went to reach for her sleeve, Clementine immediately recoiled her arm. Scared.

"D-don't," She pleaded, crawling away. "N-not again..." 

"Look, um...?"

"... C-Clementine."

"Look, Clementine. You need our help, but for that we have to check the wound on your arm. Do you understand?" 

Clementine exhaled softly through her nose and clenched her eyes shut. She curtly nodded. She felt her sleeve roll up, exposing the dog bite to the bitter air. It stung.

"See, man. I told you she was bitten." Luke said. Clementine couldn't help the glare she sent his way.

"It was a dog bite. Not a walker bite." She spoke defiantly.

"Oh yeah? And where is this 'dog'?" Clementine could hear the conviction in his tone. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Dead." She tightly responded. "And I'm more than happy to demonstrate what I did to it on you." 

"Now, now. Calm down, the both of ya." Pete intervened, attempting to defuse the situation. His gaze bounced between the two. Clementine rolled her eyes as Luke humphed and turned around, his arms crossed. 

"Real mature," Clementine called out to the other brunette. 

"You ain't worth shit, kid," Luke responded, his jaw clenched. The teenager, once again, rolled her eyes. Pete took the moment of silence as the time to ask Clementine something else.

"Are you telling the truth?" He leaned forward slightly. "You better look me in the eyes when you answer me."

Clementine swallowed her pride, despite being treated like a child, and answered. "Yes." 

The bald man scanned her. He nodded, content with her answer. "Alright, Clementine. I believe you."

"Really!" Luke exclaimed in bewilderment. "You're believin' that shit! What else was she gonna answer with!?" 

"I have a good bullshit detector, Luke. S'why you can never beat me at poker." Pete retorted, standing. Clementine stood up as well, although with noticeably more effort. The caring man in front of her looked at her, a question burned at the back of his mind and Clementine instantly answered before he could ask. 

"Yes, I can walk." 

He nodded and continued forward, Luke beside him. She took a few steps when and then the world blurred. It twisted foliage around them and she fell. 

"Shit!" Luke yelled, running to catch her. She was blacked out by the time he got to her, completely numb to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like this got really dialogue-heavy at the end, to be frank. 
> 
> And yes, Clem's hat is gone. Don't worry too much though. I'm still debating on whether or not to give it back to her later. We'll see. 
> 
> Also, the dog only attacked her because she was injured and it was hungry, easy prey.


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

"Just shoot her already!" A female voice yelled. Her figure was clouded by Clementine's blurry vision. Clementine blinked a few time. The barrel of a rifle was pointed directly at her. The owner of the gun was looking away from her. He was wearing a baseball cap and her heart panged for her missing hat. She quickly grabbed the barrel and slammed it into the dirt. The gun went off, creating a crater in the earth. She pushed her leg into his and he toppled over. He landed beside her, facing up into the sky.

Clementine clambered on top of the man and held her knife at his throat.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" She growled. The man gulped and looked at something behind her. The brunette's elbow went flying backwards, catching Pete in the gut. He wheezed and clutched his stomach. Clementine moved herself around, grabbing the man on the floor by the neck with her forearm. She stood up, forcing him onto his knees. She placed the blade against his throat once again.

"Now," She began. "I'll ask again. Who in the ever-loving fuck are you guys?"

None of them answered, Pete was still catching his breath and the pregnant woman was glaring daggers at her. The bulky man beside her seemed too shocked to answer. She pushed the blade further into the man's neck, drawing a drop red blood that slowly travelled down the steel of her knife. It dripped onto the ground, filling the void of silence.

"P-please, guys! Answer her!" The guy she held begged. She glared harder at the three people. Her muscles tensed and just before she could slit the man's throat, the door to the cabin barged open.

"Jesus Christ! What's goin' on here?" Luke yelled. "That gunshot probably attracted every lur-"

He stared at Clementine. His tone instantly shifted, going from shock and bewildered to cold and calculated. "Kid, put the knife down."

He began to approach her, unholstering his pistol as he did. The grass flattened under every step he took.

"Any closer and I kill him. I just want to go," Clementine lied. She wasn't going to kill him. The moment she does she's as good as dead. "I just want to find her."

"Now I know you ain't gonna murder him, you need Nick alive. We both know it," He called her bluff. He glared at her. She glared back. "You don't survive eleven years without pickin' up a few things."

"And how do I know you won't shoot me the moment I let this fucker go?"

Luke's jaw clenched. "You don't. Besides, you won't last five minutes out there on your own."

Clementine grabbed Nick by the hair and tilted his head up. She angled the knife so it was resting just below his jaw. A thin line of blood trickled down his neck and into his shirt. The dark-skinned girl could feel her weapon bob up and down when the man gulped nervously. "I've lasted this long! Now let me go!"

"We can't do that, Clementine," Pete eventually said. "You _need_ our help. It's like Luke said, you won't last long out there with how banged up you are."

"And besides, how do we know you don't work with Carver?" The pregnant woman interjected, adding her own two cents.

"Who?" Clementine asked.

Luke huffed. "It don't matter. Let him go."

A moment of tense silence passed, although it felt more like years. Clementine's voice shuddered. "You promise not to kill me?"

"I promise. Look," Luke reassured. "I'll even throw my gun away. A sign o' good faith."

He held to his word and tossed the pistol into the snow.

"Luke! What in the blue hell are you doing!" The woman screamed.

"He's doing the right thing, Rebecca. It makes sense she's scared. Look at her! She isn't exactly in the best shape as it is and she woke up to a gun in her face." Pete responded. "Hell, I'd probably be doing the same in her position."

Clementine sighed and hesitantly pulled her knife away from Nick's throat. She pushed the young man away, who stumbled to his feet and rejoined the others. Luke approached her and laid his hand out, palm open. She flipped the knife over and placed the handle in his outstretched hand. He smiled warmly and appreciatively. Clementine looked at Pete. 

"That's part of the reason, yeah..." She murmured sadly. The bite on her arm stung. She winced and clutched it with her free hand. Slowly, her eyes scanned everyone, they eventually fell onto the only person to not speak so far. "Who're you? I know the others."

"I'm Alvin." He responded, a kind smile plastered across his face.

She nodded appreciatively at the man. She liked him, he seemed nice even with how little he said. 

"Carlos'll take a look at that bite on your arm," Luke said. "Just to verify." 

"Just to- I fucking told you! It was a dog!" She exploded. Luke cringed.

"I'm not sayin' I don't believe you, we just have to check. He's a doctor, he'll know for sure." 

Just then, the door to the cabin once again opened. All eyes fell to the Hispanic man that walked out. He walked down the steps and approached Clementine. He held out his hand, much like Luke did. "Let me see that arm." 

Clementine squinted at him. Carlos sighed. 

"Please." He added. The brunette nodded and place her arm in his hand. He pulled her sleeve up and started to fiddle with the wound. His piercing eyes inspected it carefully. Slowly, he pulled the sleeve up, covering her arm once again. He turned around and walked to the others, leaving Clementine on her own.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Luke questioned. Carlos hummed thoughtfully. 

"It is hard to say," He finally declared. "A bite like that could be anything. The best thing to do would be to put her in the shed. We can check again in the morning. If the fever has set in, then we'll know for sure."

"What!" Clementine exclaimed, marching toward him. "Where'd you get your medical degree? The fucking bin! Did you steal it from an actual doctor who earned it!" 

"Clem, calm down." Pete tried. 

" _Calm down!"_ She shrieked. "This piece of shit is going to kill me! I'll die from an infection before his ass shows up to check if I'm still somehow fucking alive!" 

Her blood-matted brown curls fell into her amber eyes. She met his glare defiantly. "I haven't gone eleven fucking years to die like this! Because of _you!_ " 

The door to the cabin creaked open. A head poked out. "Dad? What's going on?"

"Get inside sweetie, I'll explain later."

"But-" 

"Come on, Sarah," Pete cut in. "I'll teach you how to shuffle a deck of cards properly." 

As Pete and Sarah retreated inside, Carlos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Throw her in the shed." 

Luke looked down and nodded sadly. He looked at Clementine apologetically. "Sorry, Clem. I'll try and convince them to check on you in a couple hours."

She fumed silently. 

"C'mon, kid. Let's go." He grabbed her shoulder and directed her to a rotting shed. 

"Fucking five stars." She muttered, looking at the caved-in roof. Luke snorted and opened the door. 

"Glad I could escort you, madam. Anything else you request?" He joked back.

"Some medical supplies would be fucking amazing." She responded.

Luke shook his head tiredly. "I won't be able to get you any, but I won't stop you from helpin' yourself to 'em. Got it?"

She nodded her head dejectedly. The shed doors closed with a bang, concealing the inside of the building in darkness.

* * *

The inside of the ancient shed was dusty. Cobwebs filled almost every corner and bugs filled almost every hole. Clementine honestly wouldn't be surprised to find the skeletal remains of a rat, the building had been neglected for that long. There was by the looks of things, a workstation. It was perfect for sewing and bandaging her arm. Once she got her hands on the materials needed of course. A shelf clung onto the rapidly decaying walls of the shed, the handle of a hammer hanging off the side. She cocked her head and briefly debated on how to get it. The dark-skinned girl attempted jumping to grab it but only succeeded in pushing it farther back onto the shelf. She grumbled swears to herself until she spotted a fold-up table a few seconds later.

She unflipped it and coughed as dust flew into her face. Swearing once again, she vaulted onto it. The brunette did not trust this fucking table. Not one bit. Nervously, she reached across the wood shelf and grabbed the hammer. As soon as she did, the table gave away. Her eyes widened and she tried to hold herself up by grabbing the old shelf. Both she and the shelf fell. The wood landed on her injured arm. She yelped and cried out in pain. Swearing incessantly, she pushed herself up. Clementine bundled her arm carefully and scanned the room. 

_Nothing, nothing, nothing,_ "Gotcha!" She spoke her thoughts. Excitedly, she limped over to a heavily decayed part of the shed. Some flimsy wooden boards had been placed over the hole. Only two nails were holding it up. Clementine flipped the hammer over and dug the claw of it into one of the rusted nails. It groaned as she pulled it out. The claw hooked the second nail, she yanked it out with more force than necessary. She kicked the boards out and grinned in victory. The female hastily crawled out into the night. 

The rain was light but heavy enough to annoy the brunette and the air was chilly. She snuck along the grass, each breath forming a cloud of condensation out from her lips. The crickets chirped annoyingly. The moonlight shone like a beacon through the dark of the night. Clementine dismissed the idea of walking through the front door. Too risky. She eyed the window.

"Seems like a safe bet." She reckoned. Approaching the window, she could hear voices arguing. The woman outside, Rebecca, and her husband, Alvin. 

"Look, Bec." The male spoke. "I'm not saying that we should help her, but keeping her in the shed? Isn't that too far? That thing is falling apart and God knows what infection she'll get in there." 

"Are you saying you care about her?" 

Alvin sighed, defeated. "I just don't want her to die. That blood will be on our hands, you know?" 

Rebecca groaned. "No, I don't. I'm done with this argument, Alvin. She's staying in that shed. Hell, she could die in that shed for all I care."

Clementine winced as she heard the door slam shut. Feeling kind of bad for the man, she left. The only two she liked was Luke and Pete but Alvin was quickly joining them. The man barely knew her and yet here he was, sticking up for her. She appreciated it. It was hard to find a genuinely nice guy these days.

She arrived at the back of the house and found yet another lacklustre job at repairing a hole. Although the boards were more secure than the ones in the shed, they had four nails instead of two, it still stood no chance at withstanding the might of her hammer. As she crept under the floorboards, she heard Carlos shouting. 

"House meeting in two minutes!" 

Clementine stood silently underneath a trap door and counted to five before pulling out a pocket knife from her jeans' back pocket. She forcefully jammed the short blade of the knife into the latch and wiggled it. The blade snapped but undid the latch. She hesitantly pushed open the heavy hatch. The room was empty. She hoisted herself up and looked around. She was in a closet, or something similar to one. Regardless, it doesn't matter. She has more pressing concerns to worry about. Her hand reached out to the handle but she instantly recoiled it. Footsteps walked past. Sighing in relief, Clementine pushed open the door. The hallway was clear. 

As she sneaked along the long hallway, voices echoed through the door to her right. "What about Sarah?" 

Luke. Clementine realised. 

Carlos answered. "She'll be fine, she has her book." 

_Great_. Clementine bitterly thought. _Kinda hoping_ _everyone would be at this 'meeting' of yours._ Nonetheless, she pushed forward up the stairs. They creaked noisily under her weight. Clementine switched to all fours, spreading her weight evenly across the steps. Like magic, the creaking stopped. She finished her ascent up the stairs and took the first door to her left. A bathroom. 

The tiled flooring was an off-white colour and the bathroom itself was an average size. The toilet was bland and it sat quietly in the corner. Now the mirror, the mirror was intriguing. It seemed to be popping out of the wall. Curiously, Clementine pushed the reflective surface. The dark-skinned girl watched in childlike amazement as the mirror clicked and popped out. What. Clementine had never seen anything like this before! The walking dead? Yes. Wars? Yes. But secret cabinets behind a fucking mirror? 

She smiled, shook her head and grabbed a needle. She also nabbed some bandages. Suddenly, footsteps rapidly approached the closed door. Clementine slammed the mirror shut and dove into the bathtub. The door opened and Rebecca walked in, clutching her round stomach. 

"Oh, God," She muttered, washing her face in the sink. "Just have this baby and let it be his. Let it be okay." 

Clementine's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock. She watched silently as Rebecca gave herself one last look in the mirror and left as quickly as she had arrived. 

"Okay, wow," Clementine mumbled, still shocked. "That was... That was something."

Having recollected her thoughts, she exited the bathroom and continued down the landing. Pushing Rebecca's comments to the back of her mind. Focusing on her injured arm instead. She stood in front of another door. This one was dark brown and had small groovings decorating it. She pushed it open and faltered at what was on the other side.

Sarah.

Quickly, like a girl possessed, she lunged at the unsuspecting teen and wrapped a hand around her mouth. The two of them fell backwards onto the bed. Clementine snarled at Sarah. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds. Sarah stared at the girl on top of her with quick, feverish glances. 

"Now," Clementine spoke. "Don't say a fucking thing." 

Sarah nodded her head rapidly. The brunette hesitantly removed her hand from the other girl's lips. Sarah panted.

"Where can I find some disinfectant?" Clementine demanded. 

"I-I-" Sarah responded, her breaths quickening. Clementine looked at her sadly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." 

"N-No... I-It's just..." 

"It's just what?"

"... I-I just thought that maybe we could be friends?" Sarah whispered. 

"Friends?" The brunette questioned, more to herself than anything. It had been... A while since she last had a friend. Yes, she had Violet but they were more than friends. Much more. "I-I guess..." 

Sarah instantly brightened. "Cool!"

"Hey, hey," Clementine looked at her and whisper shouted. "Keep it down!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." 

Clementine sighed, this girl was gonna be a headache. "I need some disinfectant? Do you know where I can find any?" 

She watched as Sarah finally took in her appearance. The missing finger, the bullet hole ripping through her shoulder, the blood-soaked hair and newly formed scar on her forehead, finally finishing on the bite wound on her arm. Sarah paled. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. You need it."

"You think." 

"I'll see if I can find where my dad put it. He uses it every time I get a cut." 

As Sarah began searching in her room for the bottle, Clementine took the time to observe her room. Two beds resided in the room and the shelves were stocked with books. The books ranged from all sorts of different sizes. Eventually, Sarah handed her the bottle of peroxide. Clementine took it gratefully.

"You can't do it in here."

"Yeah, I know." 

"Okay, just checking. Bye." 

Clementine nodded and left the room. She descended back down the stairs and through the hatch. Eventually looping back into the dust-filled shed. 

The brunette slammed the three things down on the workbench. She rolled up her sleeve up and groaned.

"This is gonna fucking suck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate blue balling you guys by ending it before she sews up her own arm but the chapter was hitting 3000 words and I couldn't figure out a better place to end it later on in the story without the chapter dragging on and on.


	4. Living For The Weekend

Clementine looked at the fishing wire and grabbed it. She picked up the small needle and looped the thread through its eye. Placing the needle down heavily onto the workstation, she then grabbed the bottle of peroxide. The brunette unscrewed the lid and held the mouth of the bottle over the bite wound in her forearm. She took a moment to breathe, and then suddenly tipped the contents of the bottle in the wound. She cried in pain and slammed her amber eyes shut as the inside of the bite fizzed and bubbled. She crashed her closed fist onto the table repeatedly, creating loud bangs each time.

Sighing in relief once the pain had subsided, she grabbed the needle. Clementine shakily held the razor-sharp object next to her torn-up arm. "Okay, right, you've been stabbed by worse. Just... Just do it like how you stitched up Javi. No problem..." She muttered, trying desperately to hype herself up. The rain outside thundered, hitting the roof of the shed with numerous loud bangs. Some rain hit the floor beside her feet, having crashed through the hole in the rapidly deteriorating roof. Clementine pulled her arm back and quickly stabbed the needle through her skin.

She winced and bit the inside of her mouth. The dark-skinned girl pushed the needle in further, it crossed the ravine in her arm and stuck into the skin on the other side. She pulled the needle out and watched in grotesque interest as her skin got pulled together. She repeated the process one, two, three more times. The torn skin was knitted together haphazardly. She admired the rough patch job and went to grab a bandage. Suddenly, a weight landed on her boot, tripping her. She gasped in surprise and fell hitting her head on the floor. A walker had gotten into the shed.

She looked down as the walker bit into her leg. Panic surged through her veins and she kicked it off. Crawling backwards her hand fell onto the hammer. She stood up and swung the weapon, catching the walker in the jaw. It toppled over to the side, it's head hitting the folded table. Clementine walked over to the walker, unflipped the table and placed its head underneath. She slammed it down, blood exploded from underneath. She slammed it down again, crushing the skull and the brain. With a final hefty slam, its head separated from its body. The walker's head had become nothing but a stain on the shed wall and blood poured out of its neck like a fountain. Spraying Clementine and the table in thick, red liquid.

"Holy shit..."

She looked to her left and saw everyone stood there, Luke at the forefront. She sighed in exhaustion and lazily looked at them. "Thanks for the help, assholes..."

They all stared awestruck.

"I could've died and you lot did fucking nothing!"

"Clem," Luke interrupted solemnly. "You got bit."

Clementine looked at him curiously and pointed.

"On your leg." He pointed at the limb in question. Understanding flooded into her system. He was worrying over nothing.

"Oh shit, I haven't told you guys, huh?"

"Haven't told us what?" Nick inquired. Clementine shook her head and pulled up her pant leg, revealing the black prosthetic underneath.

"No flesh to bite." She spoke. Luke sighed in relief. He untensed and relaxed. They smiled at each other.

"Hang on!" Rebecca shrieked, noticing the poor stitch job and ruining the moment. "Did she steal from us?"

Clementine glared at her. "You didn't give me much choice! I was going to fucking die otherwise!"

Carlos sighed disappointingly. "Bring her inside, if she was bitten by a lurker she'd have a fever by now. I'll check and dress the wound properly."

The others reluctantly nodded and headed inside. Luke stayed behind. "You hungry?"

Clementine stood still for a few seconds. She eventually nodded and walked on. Leaving Luke behind to close the shed doors, hiding the headless walker from the world.

* * *

Carlos finished wrapping the wound and turned around. He washed his hands and then spoke to the now clean Clementine. "I wish you didn't do what you did."

"What? Save myself?"

"No," Carlos responded. "I wish you didn't manipulate Sarah. She's not like you. You might not get that at first but... If she knew how bad the world was, what it's really like out there..." He turned around, looking Clementine in the eye. He closed his own. "She would cease to function."

"Look, man, I didn't manipu-"

"No. You have done enough for today. I just ask you to stay away from her."

He walked out, leaving Clementine alone in the kitchen. She walked into the dining room. Luke was sat at the table, candles lighting up the room. He gestured to the steaming stew opposite him. The brunette nodded thankfully and took a seat. She took a bite, basked in the taste, and then started to gulp the rest down. 

"Woah!" Luke chuckled. "Easy, kid."

" 'm not a kid." She replied, uneaten stew still in her gob. 

Luke smirked. "Oh yeah? How old are you then?"

Clementine placed the spoon down next to the remains of the stew. She hummed as she thought. "Nineteen, twenty in October. You?"

"That ain't polite, lady." 

"I'd say... Around forty-two?"

Luke barked out a laugh. "Nope, ten years out!"

Clementine went bug-eyed. "You're fifty-two!?"

The man looked at the teenager in disappointment. "No! I'm thirty-two! Kid's these days... No respect I tell ya!" He wiggled a finger,

Clementine giggled like a child at his goofiness. Luke wasn't so bad, despite their rocky start. 

"So," Luke began. "If you don't mind me askin'. Why were you so beat up when we found you?" 

Clementine looked down at the hot stew in contemplation. She huffed and answered his question. "I got shot in hand, lost my ring finger, see?" 

The brunette raised her hand, showing the missing finger off. "I'm never getting married," She joked. "I then got shot again, but this time in the shoulder. I fell into a river and then hit my head on a rock." 

Luke winced. "That's gonna leave a scar..." 

"Tell me about it... Anyway, I woke up, my hat was missing. I walked until I got attacked by a dog. You saw the bite." 

"Rough first day, huh?" 

"Yeah, yeah it was. I need to find Violet, Luke," Clementine stressed. "I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my world."

Luke smiled warmly. "Sounds like she means a lot to you, that's rare in this world, Clem. Treasure it. The only thing that matters anymore."

"I know what you mean. I always treasure the moments I get to spend with her, her green eyes, that smile she does whenever she's feeling extra sappy..." Clementine looked down sadly. "...And Carley..."

"Carley? Whose Carley?" 

Clementine looked away, eyes tearing up. "No-one. Don't sweat it."

"If you say so..." Luke replied hesitantly. "Just know I'm here to listen, always." 

Suddenly the door swung open. Nick was there standing like a deer caught in the headlights. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-No. You're not." 

Nick instantly relaxed. "I... I want to apologise, for almost shooting you." 

Clementine sniffled. "Don't apologise. If I was in your position I would have shot long ago. Besides, I'd say we're even. Almost being shot, almost getting your neck sliced open."

Nick chuckled. "I guess we are even then, after all, Clementine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes. I'm aiming for a cool kill once a chapter. 
> 
> Also, did I get anyone with that bite fake out? ;)


	5. Caught In The Fire

Clementine watched in silence as Luke and Nick left, thoughts dashing through her minds. Thoughts about Carley, thoughts about Lee, thoughts about Violet. The three most important people in her life. She looked down at her almost empty bowl of stew, Carley loved stew. A sob racked through her frame and she rested her head in her hands. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don-

_Damnit._

Why did she open up? Every time she does she gets emotional. Doesn't that defeat the whole point? She rubbed her teary eyes with her hand and sighed, getting her emotions under control. Her gaze snapped to the opening door to her left. It creaked loudly as Rebecca walked through, hand on her very pregnant belly. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the woman washed her hands in the sink. How did they have running water? Eleven years into the end of the world no less.

"Hope you know, you won't be staying." Rebecca turned to her, voice cold and ruthless. 

"Good."

"Wait. Really?"

Clementine nodded, her brown locks falling into her face. "Of fucking course. Do you think I want to stay here? I've got someone I want to find myself, I'm definitely not sticking around while you give birth either. That screaming will attract a whole horde."

"Well, as long as we are on the same page." 

As Rebecca turned to leave, Clementine interrupted her. "I wouldn't let that baby inside of you die. It will turn, real fast. I saw it happen to a friend of mine once, it wasn't pretty. The first thing it'll do is claw and bite its way out of you. Shitty way to die if you ask me." 

The pregnant lady paled went to rebut but decided better of it and left, leaving the injured brunette alone once again. Clementine still had questions to ask but supposed they could wait until tomorrow. It wasn't like she was going anywhere anytime soon. Clementine looked back up from her stew, being interrupted once again. Pete had walked in. He was smiling at her. 

"What'd you want?" Clementine asked irritably and bluntly.

"I can't believe Bec fell for that."

Clem snorted. "Not my fault that she doesn't know how babies work. They don't have the strength to do that."

Pete shook his head in mirth and sat down opposite her with a "hope you don't mind". He rested his arms on the table carefully and snuffed out the candle with his fingers. Clementine didn't bother protesting, already knowing why he did it. To avoid attracting unnecessary attention.

"I like you," He said. "You're definitely a survivor, more so than the people in this cabin that's for damn sure."

Clementine raised an eyebrow, prodding him to explain. He smirked. "It's in the way you act," He gestured with one of his arms, leaning further back in his seat. "Not everyone has the balls or experience to do what you did earlier. You took control of the situation, despite your injuries, I respect that."

He was being honest. Clementine huffed and leaned forward, ignoring what he was saying. The man continued nonetheless. "Now, I can tell you don't want to be listening to an old man ramble on so I'll let ya get some rest, you need it."

She observed how he got out of his seat, it wasn't noisy. He was probably the most experienced at surviving out of everyone else. Clementine's muscles relaxed and she collapsed into the back of the chair. Her head rocked backwards and her mouth opened a crack. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but she's had worse. Her amber eyes slipped closed and she drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

Clementine was scanning the environment in front of her, Carley clutching onto her leg like her life depended on it. She was stood at the edge of a forest, watching a ship, the Delta's ship. The sand leading to the boat was covered in dead bodies, walkers and humans alike. Her gaze softened as she spotted Omar, his body being gnawed and mauled by a small pack of walkers. His lips open in a soundless scream and his eyes glassy. She knelt down and turned Carley's head away from the carnage, not wanting her to see any of it. 

Carley's skin was a similar colour to Clementine's but it was far softer. Her black hair rested softly on her small shoulders. Because she was blocking Clementine's view, neither of them could see the approaching raider. Clementine placed a comforting hand on the smaller's shoulder and offered a warm smile. "Don't worry, everything will be oka-"

**_BANG!_ **

Carley's head was gone. One moment it was there, the next it had been blasted off, exploding into a firework of blood and flesh. Clementine's mouth fell, Carley's blood smacking into her face like a wave smacking into a rock. Her shoulders shook and she looked up, Lilly was stood there, a smirk smeared across her face and a sawed-off shotgun in hand. The woman pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger; the empty gun clicked. Clementine saw red. With a ferocious roar, the teenager dived at Lilly, landing on top of her. She drew her fist back and began punching the woman, over and over, each hit knocking Lilly's head to the side. By the time she was finished, the brunette beneath her was covered in nothing but uncontrollable swelling and bruises. The skin over Clementine's knuckles was split and bleeding. 

Clementine pushed herself off and hobbled to her feet. Violet had just arrived, green eyes wide in shock upon seeing Carley's corpse. Her lower lip quivered. "Clem... I'm so sorry-" 

She was cut off by the sound of a hail of bullets. Clementine was holding a recently recovered AK-47, screaming, and was unloading each and every round into Lilly. The bullets ate away at the leader's body like piranhas. Shot after shot after shot until the gun finally clicked. Violet approached the still standing brunette carefully. Clementine was visibly shaking and breathing heavily. She carelessly threw the empty gun to the side and collapsed into Violet's arm, acting like a deadweight. 

They both fell into a sitting position, Clementine wrapped in Violet's hug. She cried into the blonde's shoulder, clutching at her thoughts, trying to speak. Violet shushed her and held the brunette tighter, her own tears spilling. "You don't have to say anything, Clem... You don't have to say anything..." She reassured, rocking back and forth and whispering sweet nothings into the distraught teenager beneath her. 

Clementine just cried harder.

* * *

She startled awake, baked in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. Light filtered through the window behind her, donning the room in a thick fiery hue. Why did she sleep directly in front of a window? _Rookie mistake, Clementine._ The empty bowl in front of her was gone leaving part of the barren table to be covered by her shadow. Someone must have moved it while she was sleeping. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Clementine stood. The prosthetic clunking heavily on the wooden floorboards. She stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It did nothing. The brunette stared into the mirror sitting on the wall like a lonely child in a playground. Lost and upset. She sighed tiredly and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. Amber eyes fell onto the note attached to the door. Clementine approached it and began to read aloud.

_Clementine,_

_Sorry about the rude welcome yesterday. The others don't really trust anyone, especially after Carver. They've been on edge ever since. Anyway, can we talk? outside._

_\- Luke_

With an objective in mind, Clementine headed outside. She took in the surroundings, the decaying shed was open and the walker corpse removed, the blood still remained though, a permanent stain. Next to the shed, an axe was embedded into the tree trunk of a recently chopped tree. Probably to be used for a fire, she summarised. Sarah was sat at a picnic table, Rebecca and Alvin opposite her. They were playing a card game. Just like her, Louis and Violet...

"Clementine!" Luke exclaimed, not unkindly. "How nice of ya to finally join us!" 

She looked at him emotionlessly. He cringed awkwardly. "Okay, I get it, too loud?"

Clementine nodded and placed her hands on her waist. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well," The southerner began. "Pete an' Nick are gonna be checkin' out the fish traps down by the river, wanna go with 'em?" 

"Yeah sure, when?" 

"A few minutes, they gotta gear up," Luke seemed to have a revelation. "That reminds me, here." 

He held out her knife by the tip of the blade, it looked newer than before. She sent him a questioning look as she took it. 

"I sharpened it for you, the blade was gettin' really dull. Some control you musta had when you pushed it hard enough to draw blood." 

Clementine chuckled. "I was more pissed and panicked than I was controlled yesterday. If it was sharper I would have definitely killed him." 

Luke shook his head fondly, grinning ear to ear. "Why don't you speak to Sarah? She seems to like you." 

The brunette grabbed her arm nervously and looked at Sarah. "She shouldn't..."

"An' why's that?" 

"Everyone I get close to dies... No exceptions. Hell, I-I don't even know i-if Vi's still alive." She finished shakily. Luke placed a hand on her shoulder and she had to fight back the urge to punch him. She was getting too close. 

"I can't claim to know what you're goin' through," He started. "But you never know, this time might end up different." 

The dark-skinned girl shook her head. "There won't be a 'this time', Luke. I'm leaving before that can happen."

"To find Violet? Then what?"

"I..." Clementine paused. "I don't know."

Luke pointed her in the direction of Sarah, Rebecca and Alvin. "Just go talk to 'em." He ushered.

"Alright, alright," She placated. "Don't have to treat me like a child."

As Clementine got near the table, she heard Rebecca groan and stand up with an "I'm not doing this shit". The brunette ignored her and quickly took her seat beside Alvin. She didn't care what Rebecca thought of her. She looked at Sarah and Alvin, playing with her fingers. "What are you playing?" She eventually asked. 

"Blackjack," Alvin supplied. "Want to play?" 

"No thanks. I don't know how to play."

The man next to her shifted. "I can teach you." He offered. 

"Sorry," Clem responded. "I'll be going to the river with Pete and Nick soon."

Sarah started speaking. "Awwww, lucky. Dad never lets me go anywhere."

Clementine couldn't help but start scrutinising Carlos. She understood his reasoning, she did the same with Carley at first, but Sarah was what? Fifteen? She wouldn't be able to look after herself if something happened. Did he seriously think that it would help her?

"Why?" She inquired, wanting to check if she was right.

"I think it's because he cares about me," She responded, picking a card from the deck. It was an eight. "Bust..." She muttered.

Clementine groaned at Carlos' reason. Something Alvin seemed to notice. "I've been trying to convince him, Clem. But he won't budge."

"I'll try then, I've raised a child in this Hellhole, he'll have to listen to me." The brunette responded instantly, glaring at Carlos through the window. 

* * *

She, Nick and Pete stared in shock. The river bed was filled with dead bodies. Flys flew around each body, attracted like moths to a flame. It smelled. Clementine walked out past Pete and Nick and started examining the nearest body. There was a bullet hole in its head, dried blood sticking to the outskirts. She looked at its eyes. 

"Clean shot to the head," She said, loud enough for the others to hear. "Alive when he was shot as well. The eyes are still coloured in. Keep a lookout, the body is still fresh, sort of."

Pete nodded and walked past her while she continued to search the body. Every pocket was empty. She stood and kept a careful eye at the edge of the woods, who knows what could be in there, or who. She scanned the outskirts of the river and excitement quickly bubbled. Her hat, stuck on a rock. The brunette ran to it, ignoring the bodies on the floor. Clementine picked it up, it was soggy and smelled horrible but she put it on anyway. Her eyes were instantly protected from the sun. 

"You guys find anything?" She asked. 

Nick nodded and called her over. "I found this." He replied, pointing at a brown backpack. Violet's backpack. Clementine rushed over and crouched beside him, looking through the bag. She pulled out a photo of her and Violet hugging each other. 

"Shit, shit, shit..." She muttered, abandoning Nick to check the rest of the bodies.

"Please don't be Vi..." She turned the only one with blonde hair over and quickly sighed in relief. Although it quickly turned to dread. If this was Violet's backpack, and these were the guys holding her at gunpoint, where was she? Had they killed her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've made you guys hate Lilly even more now.
> 
> Also, in case you haven't noticed, the chapter names are indeed songs.


	6. Paint It, Black

Clementine threw her knife, it arced through the air like a pencil through paper and firmly embedded itself into a walker's skull. It had gotten incredibly close to biting Pete in the leg, way too close. She felt a weight on her back and she quickly turned around, a walker falling onto her, bringing them both to the floor. Her back hit the ground with a thud. The walker went to bite her but missed, catching the bill of her hat instead, taking a chunk out of the headwear. She used her arms to give herself some space. The walker's limbs flailed pathetically and it groaned, deep and animal-like. Its grey skin was weak and her nails tore the flesh apart. James was wrong about thinking there was anything human about them. They were mindless and fragile. 

The teenager slammed her eyes shut as saliva dropped through the walker's deteriorating jaw and onto her face. She yelled out, wrestling with the undead person. "A bit of help!"

A gunshot and then the walker was dead, a clean hole cutting through where its ear used to be. She pushed it off and climbed to her feet; dusting herself off, she turned and ran toward Pete. Not only had he called her and Nick to himself, he had saved her life. The walkers had snuck up on them while they were distracted. None of the traps had even yielded them anything, the fish were probably stolen by whoever killed those bandits. This trip was a disaster. She wiped her face clean and yanked out her knife, pocketing it. Clementine jostled Violet's backpack, securing it more firmly onto her back. They both looked at the pack of corpses limping menacingly, ready to descend upon the pair like a flock of birds. 

"Nick!" Pete yelled, bringing his hands up to his lips, desperately attempting to grab his nephew's attention. "Get yer ass over here!" He grumbled as Nick's head disappeared into the horde. His face fell. Clementine firmly grabbed his wrist. 

"C'mon!" She shouted, her voice being drowned out by the non-stop groaning. "He knows the way back! We gotta go!"

"But-" Pete attempted to argue.

Clementine glared daggers at him. "Don't make me leave your sorry ass here!" 

Sunshine gleamed off Pete's bald head as the man nodded quickly. He chased shortly behind the hat-wearing girl and couldn't help but worry about Nick. Clementine spared a glance behind her to make sure Pete was following. She didn't want to leave Nick on his own against a horde of walkers but what use would she and Pete be? His rifle was out of ammo and while she may consider herself an expert at killing walkers, she couldn't take out a whole horde. No way in Hell.

After what felt like hours the pair arrived at a long-abandoned truck, the tires missing and its frame smothered in rusted scrapes. Clementine couldn't help but walk over to the gas tank, she jammed her knife into the lid and flipped it open. She sniffed into it and pouted. Empty. Still, it didn't hurt to test. She heard Pete chuckle behind her. "Did ya seriously expect to find summin'? Besides, if any was left it would be dry by now."

Clementine ignored him and held out an open hand, directly above her head. He instantly quietened. A few seconds later moaning filled the clearing and the teen fought back the urge to groan in annoyance. They were fucking everywhere.

 _Nope. She did not need to think of that, thank you very much_. "C'mon..." She said, cocking her head toward the back of the truck with a pointed look. She and Pete grabbed the bottom of the door and lifted it. The door scratched sharply against the inner walls of the truck, letting out a piercing screech as it did. Clementine winced and quickly hopped in, slamming the door shut behind her and Pete. The area was quickly submerged in darkness, all aside from the trickles of light filtering in through the opaque windscreen and half wound down windows. 

With a sigh, Clementine collapsed against one of the walls and slid down it, catching her ass on those weird seat things located just above the wheels. She took her hat off and inspected the damage. Yep, a walker sized chunk taken out of it. Great. "I'd say it's a safe bet to say that today was a fucking disaster," She finally said, catching the man's attention. He was focused on his leg and playing with the pant leg. Dread seeped into her tone. "Don't tell me..."

His wince was all she needed. "Fuck..." She muttered, her posture sinking further. Clementine looked beside the man and saw Lee, the man who protected her back when everything went to shit, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed angrily. His face covered in shadows.

"You could've saved him," He said, tutting. "But no. You didn't. If only you reacted faster, Clem..." Clementine knew he wasn't real but it didn't stop the words from hurting. Partly because everything the hallucination had said was true. It always was. She noticed his arm was missing. 

"Hey, Pete?" She started. "We could cut it off."

The old man shook his head. "It won't. A cousin o' mine down in Ainsworth tried it. Needless to say, it didn't work." 

Lee lapped around the truck, his glare never leaving her. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, unsure what to do. Clementine was trying to ignore Lee but in the end, she couldn't, she never could.

Pete noticed her absent gaze. "Clem?" He asked. Trying to get her attention. It worked. He watched silently as Clementine snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Yeah... It could work... If you do it fast enough that is." She responded. Pete huffed in reluctant agreement. 

"Can you pass me that saw?" The man cocked his head toward the tool laying on the ground just out of arm's length. She nodded and trudged towards it, distracted. He spoke once again. "You alright?"

Clementine faltered in her step. "Yeah, yeah... I always am, just... Just got caught up in my head... Nothing to worry about," She tried to smile at him but it was clear as day, not a real one. Even the darkness of the truck couldn't conceal it. Conceal the years of pain hidden behind the mask. "I... This whole situation is reminding me of someone, that's all. He got bitten... because of me. Like you did."

"Clementine..." Pete started. 

"No," She said firmly. "I should have reacted faster, instead of worrying about things out of my control."

"The walkers were out of your control." He pointed out. 

"But I should have seen them! Done something!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. "I was distracted... They snuck up on us because I-I wasn't following my own advice and keeping an eye out." The teenager grabbed the saw. The moaning outside increased. There was a tense moment of silence before Clementine offered to cut off his leg. 

"No, I will. Give it here."

Clementine reluctantly listened and dropped the saw into his awaiting hand. "I'm gonna have a look around while you... do that..." 

She walked away from Pete and started searching around. After checking the dirty floor and finding only a five-dollar bill, she moved on to the glove box. Opening it revealed two old packs of cigarettes and... some condoms? Shaking her head, she took the cigarettes. But before shutting the glovebox she changed her mind and nabbed the condoms. _You never know..._

"Can I have one?" Pete questioned.

Clementine raised a brow. 

"No. Not the... Not a condom. A cig. They probably taste like tar by now but... I could really use one right now." 

The teenager chuckled good-naturedly and passed him a cigarette. He caught it. "D'you have a light?" 

"I believe so..." The brunette muttered, taking off Violet's bag and beginning to scrounge around in it. She winced as she cut her hand on something. She pulled the offending item out and her eyes instantly softened. It was the first shiv that Carley had ever created. Vi never told her that she kept it. With a shaky sigh, she pushed it down into her boot, hiding it. If she ever lost her knife at least she had a back up now. Peering back into the bag, she saw it, the lighter. It was small and silver.

"Here." She tossed it to the older. Pete picked it out of the air and brought it up to the cig, lighting it. He smoked it and instantly coughed out a lung full of smoke. 

"Fuck. What flavour is this shit?" He asked, coughing and sliding the lighter back over to her. 

Clementine hummed and checked the box. "How 'bout that? Apple." 

" _Apple_? Doesn't taste it." 

She smirked. "It is an _enquired_ taste." 

"Oh?" He responded, surprised. "And what makes you the expert?"

Clementine brought her cigarette up to her lips and lit it. "Since I started smoking around... four years ago. I like the apple ones," She took a puff and instantly cringed. "Not these though... Damn. That's bad. Holy fuck."

Pete laughed. "It's far from holy." 

She coughed but took another hit nonetheless. "You got that right, but I'll be damned if I let them go to waste."

"Amen," Pete agreed. He helped fill the back of the truck with smoke by breathing some out. "Did you know there are chocolate flavoured ones?"

"No, but they sound fucking disgusting." 

"Oh, they are, skip that one entirely. Throw it away." He looked down at the wood cutting instrument's serrated blade and then his leg. He could only imagine the pain of cutting through all the muscle and bone. "Look, Clem... I don't think I can do it."

Clementine's mouth formed an 'O'. "I'll do it-" 

"No. I don't think I want to cut it off at all." 

Her amber eyes softened immediately. "Shall I take care of... after?"

Pete sighed in contemplation before answering. "I don't want you to do it, it should be someone else."

"Are you sure? I know its become a way for loved ones to say goodbye and pay their respects but..."

"I'm sure, Clementine. I want Nick to do it. He had it rough growing up, his dad was never around so it came to me and his mother to raise him. He... He'll be glad to have done this for me later on."

Staring at the floor, Clementine spoke once again, Lee at the forefront of her mind. "I wasn't... But... If it's what you want..."

"It is," He confirmed. She nodded slowly and stamped out her cigarette, Pete doing the same. "I think we should wait a bit before heading out," She spared him a glance. "So our friends outside spread out. It'll give you a better shot at getting out of here."

"Me? What about you?"

"I'll be staying. Just bring the others back here, okay?"

Clementine nodded tightly, accepting Pete's request. He smiled at her and relaxed his head against the wall with a mini bang. "I think I'll take a nap for a little while, you?"

"Nah," She shook her head. "Someone's gotta stay awake. Might as well be me." _It's not like I'll get any sl_ _eep anyway._

The dark-skinned girl watched as Pete closed his eyes and fell asleep. His soft snores filled the truck like rain filled a hole. She took off her hat, she could see the few threads holding the "D' straining, threatening to snap at any moment. Clementine had often compared herself to her hat, each tear someone she lost, but maybe she was comparing herself to the wrong part. Maybe she should have been comparing herself to the small threads holding it together.

Or maybe she was being too generous to herself... She was more broken than her hat. Way more. 

* * *

Pete was pale, struggling to breathe and twitching by the time they felt it was safe for her to leave. Each word was raspy and got caught in his throat. He didn't have much time left. They both knew it. She pushed open the door and sunlight blasted through the crack and hit Pete in the face. She hopped out of the truck. The walkers hadn't noticed her yet. Clementine took the brief moment of light to inspect his face closer. A small patch of dried blood dribbled out from the corner of his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot. The irises were rapidly losing their colour. "Good luck, Clementine... And t-thanks..." He struggled. "It was... Nice... to see the sun... One the las' time..."

She smiled sadly and closed the door on him. It shut loudly and she couldn't hide her wince. "Goodbye, Pete..." The teenager turned around to face the thinned out horde. They stared back at her, groaning and snapping. Clementine rushed through a crack in their ranks and into the forest, dodging their feeble attempts to grab her. She kept running and running, ignoring how her prosthetic was rubbing against her stump. Running had certainly become a lot harder after losing her leg, and painful, but it was something she endured to survive this world. And what was Clementine, if not a survivor? Even if sometimes it felt like it wasn't worth it.

Eventually, she arrived at the cabin. She never noticed how much it stood out before. Every other building in the area was abandoned but this one was maintained. If she was being honest with herself, the cabin should look a lot more like the neglected shed if they don't want to be found. They were clearly running from something, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain. The way they dodged her questions about their past, much like how she dodged theirs. With an exhausted huff, she knocked on the door and wiped the budding sweat from her forehead. 

Carlos opened it and looked at her in surprise. "Clementine? Where's Pete? Luke, Nick and Alvin went out looking for you both." 

She didn't look him in the eye when she answered. "He got bit... Down by the river, I didn't act fast enough to save him... I'm sorry." She panted, out of breath from the run back.

"Don't apologize. Where is he?" The man covered his eyes with a hand.

"He told me to leave him... So I did. He asked for Nick to be the one to kill him."

"Alright," Carlos accepted her answer with a firm nod and an irritated sigh. "Me and Rebecca will go look for the others and then you can lead us to him." 

"And Sarah?" Clementine inquired.

He grumbled. "As much as I hate to admit, Sarah likes you so can you watch her? Until I get back?" 

She nodded as Rebecca pushed past her, acting like she wasn't there. "Just... Can you not do anything irresponsible." He added, walking around her. 

"When am I ever irresponsible?" She joked. Carlos didn't respond, too focused on catching up with Rebecca. The brunette shook her head, a smirk on her lips and went inside, closing the door behind her. She headed upstairs. "Sarah?" She called out. "Where are you? I'm your temporary baby sitter." 

She heard a faint and muffled sound from Sarah's room. Clementine frowned, it didn't sound like Sarah. She pulled out her knife and barged open the door. Before she could react, a flash blinded her. The teenager stumbled backwards, swearing non-stop and covering her eyes. She rubbed them as her vision returned. Sarah was smirking at her, polaroid camera in hand. The other teenager shook off the printed photograph and handed it to her. 

Clementine reluctantly took it. "Not my most glamorous photo..." She muttered upon seeing her own shocked face. If the teen was being honest, she didn't look half bad for surviving so long in the apocalypse. How she maintained her eyebrows so well was beyond even her. Sarah giggled and pulled a funny face as she took a selfie, letting the photo fall to the floor. "Where did you get that?" 

"Found it in Dad's room. I don't think he knew it was there," Sarah responded, offering her the camera. "Wanna try?" 

The brunette shook her head. "No thanks, I've already got enough photos in Violet's bag." 

Sarah nodded. "Can I see?" 

Clementine responded by walking into her room, sitting on the bed and taking the bag off her back. Sarah sat next to her patiently. 

"Right," Clementine said, taking a photo out. It was her and Violet caught in a side-hug, smiling at the camera like everything was perfect. "This is Violet. She's my... girlfriend." 

"Girlfriend?" Sarah pondered aloud.

Clementine smiled. An actual smile. "Yeah, she's perfect."

"What happened there?" Sarah asked, pointing to the barely visible burn scar running up the side of Violet's neck. The burn she was so self-conscious about. 

Clementine struggled to find the words. "She got hit by a stray molotov. Saving me actually, the same day I lost my leg. She never blamed me for it though, even though I could tell she did- deep down." 

Sarah looked at her, curiosity in her brown orbs. "What happened that day?" 

"I'd... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why?" 

"Because it was traumatic." She muttered, gritting her teeth; closing her eyes and fighting back the tears threatening to spill.

"I get that, but why?" 

"Sarah," Clementine warned. She was testing her patience.

"Just tell me."

"I'm warning you..."

"Why not tell me?" 

And just like that, Clementine exploded. "Shut the fuck up!" She jumped off the bed, red in the face and fists clenched tightly. Her nails drawing blood from piercing her skin. "You know how fucking much I lost! Everything!" 

Sarah had the nerve to look guilty. "Clem... I-" 

"Don't. Just... Don't..." She whispered as she left the room, Sarah following her. The teenager was halfway down the stairs when Sarah tried talking to her again. 

"Clem... I didn't know! I wasn't thinking..."

"No," Clementine said, tone cold and unforgiving. "People like you never do. It's always the same, you assume you know everything about someone after knowing them for a day."

"I don't do that..."

Clementine kept walking away, leaving Sarah alone to dwell on what she said. She wasn't like that? Was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Clementine is far from over that day, even two years later.


	7. In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SENSITIVE SUBJECT (SELF-HARMING) 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Clementine stared into the bathroom mirror, eyes puffy and red. Millions of thoughts were swirling through her head, each one a desperate cry for help. No-one answered them. She looked at Lee and then back into the mirror, his reflection didn't exist. The blade in her hand felt heavy as she raised it, stopping slightly above her wrist. The temptation to cut had been brewing throughout the day, building and building as things continued going wrong. Going wrong because of her. It had grown inexplicably after Sarah battered her with questions regarding the loss of her leg, Violet's burn scar and...

And Carley... 

She really fucked up, didn't she? Like always. She should be used to it by now, the feeling of loss in her heart, but she isn't. Probably won't ever be was the grim realisation. The silver of the knife glinted through the frosted window as Lee leaned into her, whispering into her ear like a Devil on her shoulder, like in those old cartoons she loved before the world ended. Just this time, there was no Angel. No one to guide her to do the right thing.

"Do it," He ushered, growling, "You know you deserve it."

"I-I know..." She choked out, squinting her eyes shut and turning away from him. Hoping to whatever God that may be out there that he would just disappear.

He didn't. He was stuck to her like glue. "Then hurry up..." He goaded, words trailing as if they were smoke. His brow was furrowed, angry and bitter. It had been forever since she had done this, Violet had helped her and now she was gone, because of her. She lowered the knife and winced as it created a small slit in her rough and weathered skin, drawing droplet of warm blood. Lee grinned manically as she dragged the steel of the blade down her arm, forming a tiny ravine, almost mirroring the dog bite on her other arm. Except this gash was much smaller but still hurt nonetheless. She deserved the pain. 

She pulled the knife away, a soft huff burrowing out of her parted and cracked lips. She rubbed the cut with her other arm, smearing the blood. The feelings of self-hated and self-blame remained nonetheless. Maybe she couldn't ever ditch them, maybe she was hopeless. Honestly, it wouldn't even surprise her at this point. Nothing did anymore, she had encountered the worse humanity had to offer and escaped it, every time. What did that say about her? So many have died, people who were much better than her, had died to keep her alive. 

Clementine placed the sharp edge of the blade against her wrist. Ending it all might save more lives in the long run.

Who was she kidding, it would. Violet would be pretty sad about it, but she was tough. Tougher than her. The broken one that couldn't even sleep right. She was sure the blonde would understand. 

Like always... 

A knock on the door behind her disrupted her and Lee disappeared. Clementine paid it no mind and placed the knife on the sink. Another knock, but much louder. Grunting in frustration, she walked past where Lee was once stood and opened the door. Sarah was waiting on the other side, breathing heavily. "I... Help... Someone is... _Someone_ is outside. He can't... He can't see _me_."

The brunette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and sent a warm look her way. "Who?" She asked, a slight crease of confusion in her eyebrows. Sarah only started to panic more, her torso bouncing up and down in hefty breaths. Clementine sighed, "Just... Go and hide. I'll deal with this asshole, alright?" 

Sarah nodded rapidly and began exploring, looking for a good hiding place. Clementine watched her go around a corner before stepping out of the bathroom and onto the landing. It had been a couple of hours since Carlos and Rebecca went out searching for the others. Hopefully, it was just them and not some randomer. Her dash of foolish hope was quickly thwarted when she realised that Sarah said it was a guy, meaning it wasn't Violet. She walked down the creaky steps and stopped at the front door. 

The shadow of a man was in the window, tall and well built. She squinted at and roughly opened the door. The mysterious figure was caucasian and had greying dark brown hair. A large moustache resided on his upper lip and stubble decorated his chin like lice. His dark eyes stared into Clementine's amber. 

"Hello," He said, a hint of confusion seeping into his gravelly voice. "Who're you?" 

Clementine arched a brow. 

"Not much of a talker," He teased, humming to himself. His tone suddenly shifted. "Mind lettin' me in, darlin'?"

A wave of disgust travelled through her frame at the pet name. "Yes," She responded speedily, "I do mind. This is my fucking house, not yours. Go away."

The man just smiled at her and tried to step in anyway, Clementine didn't budge, despite being a full head or two shorter. He squinted at her. "Tough little girl aren't ya?" He bit with a quick snap of his jaw, aggravated. 

"And what if I am." She responded tightly through clenched teeth, barely hiding her immense frustration. If there was one thing Clementine hated more than anything; it was being called small, despite how true it may be. 

"Look, I'll cut to the chase," He said seriously. "I'm looking for my people. We have a community a little bit away from here. I want to find 'em. Make sure they're safe. We lost communication a couple of days ago." 

Clementine sent him a questioning look. He continued. "A Hispanic man, doctor, and his daughter, a fifteen-year-old. A bit shorter than you. Then there's an old dude, bald and his bratty nephew. Real loud son of a bitch. And a pretty little pregnant lady and her pussywhipped boy toy, a fat man." He expanded his arms in an imitation to make himself look rounder. "About this big. Finally, there's a cocky asshole with a proper southern accent. I'm not shitting you. It is thick as fuck." He chuckled, dangerous and low. 

She shrugged. "Can't say I've seen them. I'd know. A pregnant lady these days is a hard thing to forget. Especially considering how stupid of an idea it is in the first place."

The man gritted his teeth. "And what would you know about that?" 

"Enough." She replied nonchalantly. 

"Just... can I come in? To check for clues to see if they were here and then I'll be out of your hair, I promise."

A pause. "Fine." She said reluctantly, opening the door for him, "But make it quick, I got better things to do than babysit you while you poke with my shit." 

She moved to the side as he walked through the door and looked around. His eyes fell to the two sofas sitting in the living room. "Nice place," He muttered, "Say, you're not alone, are you?"

"No, I live with my girlfriend."

"Huh, funny. A lesbian joined my crew recently. I think you'd like her, If you're up for a little bit of cheating that is. We found her tied up a couple of days back."

Clementine squinted at him suspiciously. "We?" 

"Don't worry, they're not here."

"Bullshit." 

The man grinned at her. "I like you," He finally said, "You have balls of steel, lady."

Clementine glared at him. "It's not my fault your men are shit at hiding." 

He chuckled. "Don't let the women hear you say that," The man inhaled deeply. "Now where are they?"

"I don't know," She answered. It was the truth, she had no idea where they were. She only hoped they wouldn't come back soon. The teenager crossed her arms. "Now can you fuck off? My patience is wearing thin."

"That ain't polite." 

"It isn't polite to barge into someone's house either." 

He hummed and looked around. "Fair point..." The man walked towards the two sofas and picked up a plaid shirt. "The doctor I mentioned earlier wears stuff like this." 

Clementine shrugged her shoulders dismissively. _Fucksakes Carlos..._ "So does my girlfriend."

"No offence, but I doubt she would fit in this properly. This is a men's shirt." 

"It looks cute on her." Clementine imagined the oversized shirt probably would. 

"And stupid. Way too easy to be grabbed when you're wearing clothes that are too large."

"It's only for in the house. She wears actual clothing outside." 

His brown orbs twinked with curiosity. "Where is she anyway?" He questioned, scanning the interior. 

"Hunting. It isn't easy to get food during the winter, you know?" 

"If it isn't easy, you could just join my crew," He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "A pretty little lady like yourself would fit right in."

A chill of disgust settled over her skin like a thick blanket. This man was creeping her out. "Look- J-just fucking leave." 

"I still need to-" 

"I wasn't asking," She cut in, tony icy and leaving no room for argument. "Now go." 

Clementine watched as the man's jaw clenched. He swallowed his pride and slowly nodded. She glared at him as he retreated through the door and disappeared into the wilderness. The dark-skinned girl closed the door and called out to Sarah, who promptly dashed down the stairs, black hair flying. "Is he gone?"

"No, he's still here." She rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Oh, okay," Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a bloody knife. "I found this in the bathroom."

Panic. Pure unfiltered panic course through Clementine's veins as she snatched the knife. Sarah stared at the bloodstained sleeve that she was suddenly very self-conscious about. She stared into Sarah's eyes, barely hidden underneath the lens' of her glasses. Her eyes were working like a clockwork machine, slowly but surely putting two and two together. Clementine covered the cut with her other hand, wincing when one of her nails slipped into the wound through her sleeve. 

She could imagine the lightbulb over Sarah's head blinking to life as she finally figured it out. "Did you accidentally hurt yourself?" She asked. 

"What?" 

"When I accidentally hurt myself I try to hide it too because I'm too embarrassed to say how." 

"I- uh... yeah, yeah. Of course." She lied through her teeth, taken aback by Sarah's naivety. 

Sarah nodded, content with her answer. "Okay! I'll go and get my dad's bandages!"

Clementine nodded as the glasses-wearing girl took off. She relaxed and untensed her muscles once the younger was out of sight. She liked Sarah, despite their personalities being so different. She was optimistic and way too trusting of others. Much like Carley... A polar opposite to herself.

As Sarah ran back into the room, bandages in hand, Lee stood still. Watching her in deafening silence. He was watching her like a hawk and that was when it dawned on Clementine. She was never gonna escape what she's done. Never. 

She will always be a monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The point of this chapter was for me to be able to reiterate that Clementine is not okay and needs help because I feel like I haven't done a good enough job of that in earlier chapters. 
> 
> I have two very different endings for this planned out, one where Clem just... breaks. 
> 
> And the other where she gets the help she needs. 
> 
> I'm stuck between what one to go for. I'm a sucker for bad endings but I know that ending won't be the most fulfilling, for you, the readers. Especially when I can't even bring myself to kill the character that needs to die for the bad ending to happen. but... We'll see. 
> 
> Anyhow, I'll be disappointed in you guys if you can't work out who is now a part of Carver's camp.


End file.
